1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle variations and, more particularly, pertains to an upright stepping bicycle with elliptical motion pedalling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various bicycle variations have been developed for recreational uses, and as a means of transportation and exercise. A common complaint among riders of these devices, has been the seating arrangement, which can be uncomfortable in cases of prolonged usage. Therefore, several innovations have been made in hopes of relieving the problem. For instance, the recumbent bicycle, in which the rider pedals the vehicle in a reclined position, has been proposed. One drawback of such a device, would be the fact that the rider is seated in a horizontally prone position, making the vehicle unstable and difficult to maneuver. This position may also pose blood flow and leg fatigue problems, which could cause cramping, and reduce the machines effectiveness as an exercising or commuting apparatus.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to remedy the inadequacies of the recumbent bicycle. For instance, some recumbent bicycles have recently been equipped with very comfortable molded seats, made of fiberglass, or similar materials. Additionally, the rider positions have been adjusted in certain models, to a more upright, rather than reclined position.
Although recumbent bicycles alleviate the uncomfortable seating arrangement of the standard bicycle, they pose several new problems. In the reclined position, it may be difficult to maintain equilibrium, due to the fact that the riders weight is not supported by the legs. Therefore, recumbent bicycles can be difficult to ride, and require significant agility, coordination, and balance to master. Also, these bicycles usually place the rider at a very low position relative to the ground, in order to make up for the instability of the design. This poses serious risks to the rider, in that they may not be visible to automobilists.
Another issue pertains to the physical aspects of propelling a bicycle. In the recumbent bicycle, the riders mass is wasted due to the reclined position, in which their entire body weight rests in the seat. To elaborate on this concept, consider riding a bicycle. In order to accelerate more effectively, a bicyclist will often stand up while riding, and pedal this way, rather than remaining seated. In standing, the rider uses their mass to increase the force applied to the pedals, rather than using strictly the leg muscles, as will occur when riding in a seated position. Pedal power and balance, will ultimately be sacrificed, when riding in the reclined position.
Although the aforementioned bicycles are very capable as exercise devices, and provide excellent pulmonary, cardio-vascular, and muscular development benefits, it has been found that there is a need for a bicycle variation which would provide a more complete full-body-work-out, and still maintain the speed, comfort, maneuverability, and versatility of a standard bicycle. Therefore, the present invention intends to combine the freedom of a standard bicycle with the adjustability of an elliptical motion exercise device.
Several types of elliptical exercise machines have been proposedxe2x80x94for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,935,046 (1998) Maresh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,956 (1996) Habing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,574 (1996) Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,473 (1995) Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 (1995) Miller, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,915 (1998) Eschenbach. These exercise machines all use an elliptical pedalling profile. The present invention intends to use the elliptical motion, as a means of propelling a two wheeled vehicle, similar to a bicycle. The rider will experience all the benefits of a standard bicycle, and furthermore, the ability to target a wider range of muscle groups.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to provide the rider with all the agility and controllability of a standard bicycle.
It is also the aim of the present invention to provide a comfortable riding position, which is both efficient in pedaling and beneficial to the effectiveness of the machine as a low impact tool for exercising.
Therefore, to address these needs, the present invention proposes a bicycle in which the rider assumes an upright standing position and pedals the bicycle using an elliptical pedalling motion.
The bicycle comprises a set of horizontal foot support members, rotably attached to the revolving crank system by way of a set of bearings recessed within the foot support member, and fastened with a nut and washer to the crank axle. A wheel is mounted at the opposite end of each horizontal foot support member, allowing this portion of the components to slide up and down along inclined tracks as the bicycle is pedaled.
The device could alternately include a double-wheeled system rather than a single wheel to slide along the guide tracks. The second wheel would be incorporated to ensure that the foot support member does not become disengaged from the track, which may occur upon impacting a large bump or pothole. To provide a more streamlined foot support member to guide track connection, a sleeve and shaft slider mechanism could possibly be employed. This type of connection, comprises two solid rods in place of the guide tracks, and a corresponding sliding sleeve, which glides smoothly along each rod. The sliding sleeves could then be attached to each horizontal foot support member, thereby producing the elliptical pedalling profile. This motion is similar to walking, jogging, running, climbing, or cross-country skiing depending on the guide track angle setting.
The invention contemplates adjustability of the guide track inclination angle while the vehicle is in motion. This can be by way of simple mechanical means, or possibly by more complex hydraulic or electrical means. The mechanism would allow the rider to adjust the track angle and thereby the resistance and range of pedalling motion, without dismounting from the vehicle. Adjustability of the guide tracks would provide increased range of motion, and therefore, the possibility of targeting a wider array of muscular regions.
Variable gearing can be added without infringing upon the original intention of the invention. A standard bicycle is generally equipped with a system of gears which allow the rider to vary the amount of revolutions of the rear tire per revolutions of the pedals, thereby resulting in increased pedalling resistance with increasing land speed. Similar gearing would produce the same effect on the power to speed ratio of the present invention.
The scope of this invention should in no way be limited to what has been described so far. This includes the possibility of incorporating a seat, or some kind of resting element, into the design. The seating could be of a tubular style, commonly known as a banana seat, or, could possibly be a bumper-like pad against which the rider may recline. It may also be easily adjustable and removable, to allow for different rider heights and positioning preferences, and to provide the option of removing the seat completely.
One benefit of the present invention, is that the rider uses their body mass to propel the vehicle. Consequently, a greater force is applied to each pedal per stroke of the crank. Due to this trait, the standing bicycle is capable of traversing long distances at a fast rate, while using minimal effort.
Yet another benefit of the upright bicycle, is that a more complete and beneficial workout may be achieved, since the rider is supporting his or her own body weight. The upright positioning allows blood to flow freely throughout the entire body, rather than restrictively as will occur in the seated variety of bicycles.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following written description together with the accompanying figures.